De vert et de pourpre
by Cybelia
Summary: Petite fic qui m'a été inspirée par un superbe dessin que j'ai trouvé sur le net. Se déroule après la fin du "Retour du Roi" le film et non le livre .


**De vert et de pourpre **

_Ca y est… Tout est fini… La Guerre de l'Anneau a pris fin… Je suis Roi des Hommes… Je suis marié à la plus belle Elfe de la Terre du Milieu, la belle Arwen Undomiel… Et pourtant… Il me manque quelque chose… Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard lors du couronnement… Ses yeux bleus qui me transperçaient l'âme… Son sourire qui me disait : "tu n'as plus besoin de moi ; elle est là"… Je suis heureux de ma vie, même si je regrette que mes amis ne puissent pas tous être présents auprès de moi, mais il en est un qui me manque plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Pourtant, j'aime Arwen de tout mon cœur… Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui… Dire que pendant toutes ces années, il était auprès de moi et je n'ai jamais osé faire un geste vers lui… Je l'ai tant fait souffrir… Je connaissais ses sentiments pour moi, il ne me les avait jamais cachés… Mais, je n'ai jamais voulu y répondre car elle était là… Au gouffre de Helm, lorsqu'il m'a rendu l'Etoile du Soir, j'aurais du comprendre… J'ai été tellement aveugle… Arwen, ma chère épouse… Elle sait tout des tourments qui agitent mon cœur, mais elle ne dit rien… Elle sait qu'il faut que je le voie une dernière fois… Demain, il va rejoindre son père pour son propre couronnement, avant que Thranduil ne rejoigne les Terres Immortelles… Je dois le voir, lui parler…_

---

Aragorn sortit de la salle du trône. Il hésita un court instant car il savait que son épouse le regardait, mais il avait une chose à accomplir qui ne pouvait attendre. Le soir commençait à tomber lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il enfila une tunique pourpre, tissée dans de la soie elfique, mit sa ceinture de soie blanche et sa cape immaculée, puis sortit. Il se dirigea vers le jardin, comme mut par une volonté autre que la sienne. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Assis dans un fauteuil en bois, tout vêtu de velours vert et blanc, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Entendant les pas d'Aragorn, l'Elfe leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.  
- Je savais que vous alliez venir, mon ami.  
Legolas se leva, prit un verre qui se trouvait sur la table et le tendit à l'Homme. Aragorn s'approcha pour prendre l'objet, hésitant. L'Elfe se rassit, puis contempla quelques secondes, en silence, le liquide bordeaux qui ondulait dans son propre verre. L'Homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami. Il posa son verre sur la table et demanda, essayant de cacher son émotion :  
- Vous partez bientôt ?  
- Demain à l'aube…  
- Si tôt ?  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Legolas avec un sourire amer. Mon père prendra le dernier navire pour Valinor… Je dois être couronné avant son départ…  
- Vous allez me manquer…  
- Vous aussi… soupira l'Elfe. Mais, vous avez Arwen… Je suis certain que vous aurez un grand avenir tous les deux.  
- Legolas… je dois vous parler… il y a une chose que vous devez savoir avant de partir…  
- Si vous voulez me dire que vous m'aimez, je le sais déjà…  
Aragorn recula d'un pas, surpris.  
- Comment…  
- Votre regard… Je l'ai vu dans votre regard lors de la cérémonie… Mais, j'y ai aussi vu tout l'amour que vous avez pour elle… Elle est votre destin, Aragorn…  
L'Homme se détourna, ne voulant laisser voir à son ami les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
- Alors… tout est fini ? Demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Ca ne dépendra que de vous…  
- De moi ? Interrogea Aragorn en faisant à nouveau face à son ami. Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Une légère rougeur envahit subitement les joues de l'Elfe qui hésita à son tour.  
- Je ne peux rien vous offrir de plus qu'une nuit… Cette nuit…  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Legolas qui détourna le regard. L'Homme se planta alors devant lui et l'obligea à le regarder. L'Elfe put lire tout l'amour et le désir de son compagnon dans ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec intensité.  
- Une seule nuit… souffla Aragorn.

---

_Je suis en route pour la Forêt Noire… Je rentre chez moi et, pourtant, mon cœur saigne… Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit, ces quelques instants volés dans l'une des chambres du palais… Je n'avais jamais connu une pareille harmonie avec un autre être… Mais, c'est fini… Je l'ai quitté pour accomplir mon devoir et il doit accomplir le sien…Je ne regrette rien, sauf peut-être le fait qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte plus tôt de ses sentiments pour moi… Tout aurait pu être différent… Mais, ce n'était pas notre destin… J'hésite… Vais-je rester sur la Terre du Milieu ou partir avec les miens ? Je sais que je devrais reprendre le trône, mais je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui… Au moins, là bas, je ne souffrirai pas…Estel… Espoir… Je n'ai plus d'espoir… Adieu mon bel amour… Adieu mon amant d'une nuit… Je quitte cette vie pour une autre, mais je ne t'oublierai jamais… Je t'aime…_

**Fin.**

**_Note de l'auteur _**: Cette fic m'a été inspirée par un dessin que j'ai récupéré sur le net il y a pas mal de temps, mais dont je ne connais pas l'auteur. J'aime tellement ce dessin qu'il m'obsède et, du coup, il m'a inspiré cette fic que je termine d'écrire à 00h18 (moi qui suis une couche-tôt d'habitude !). Si vous voulez voir le dessin, écrivez-moi !


End file.
